


Pt. 10/?

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky's POV, CA:TFA references, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Injury, Injury Recovery, Language, Nightmares, PTSD, Pain, Regret, Violence, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky’s fiance is taken and they finally figure out who took her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it took me awhile to get this part finished, I’ve been up to my head with other projects. There will be more parts, so don’t worry. Please let me know what you think!! Comments are always appreciated!

* * *

 

It was pitch black by the time I woke up, my head was pounding from where they had hit me. I stood up on wobbly legs, catching myself on the wall when the room began to spin. Broken glass crunched under my feet, it took only a few seconds for everything to come rushing back to me. I stop breathing, (Y/N)’s screams ghosting throughout the halls. I pick up the gun from the floor, rushing down the hall calling out her name. The longer I went without an answer, the more uneasy I became. I ran around and checked, double checked, and triple checked every room, storage closet, and hiding space Tony’s beach house had. There was no sign of her. I began to hyperventilate, losing grip on reality. This can’t be happening, it can’t. Not now. Not after everything that’s happened. Not after just getting her back.

“Mr. Barnes, I am sensing your heart rate is increasing and you will pass out if you do not breathe. Your blood is lacking the correct amount of oxygen your body needs in order to stay conscious.” Lexis, Tony’s AI said in a calm voice. But it didn’t help, nothing seemed to help.

A noise at the other end of the hallway caught my attention, voices were low and quiet. I went into stealth mode. Being a highly trained assassin had its perks, light on the feet, quick to act and no one would see you coming. With cocked gun in hand, knife in the other, I made my way down the hallway. The sound of glass under crunching feet had me crouching down, I saw figures rushing in, their forms blurred on the reflective surfaces. As they drew closer, the more anger welled up inside me. I was going to kill every last one of them, I didn’t care what happened to me. Hydra was going to pay for what they did.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N), I’m coming for you. I’m coming.” I swung out of my hiding spot and fired at the figures. When the clip was empty I reverted to the knife and using my metal fist to block the fires coming my way. The man in front of me groaned when the knife made contact with him, I smiled smugly at him, happy to make him bleed. I was about to finish him off when a pair of vibranium handcuffs locked my wrists together. However, that didn’t stop me, I thrashed out swinging my legs out at anyone who came near. Except they were prepared.

They kicked my legs out from under me, locking them in place. They were about to drag me away when the windows behind us shattered, bodies went flying, followed by more gunfire. With the last man down, the restraints holding me down fell off. I jumped to my feet, picking up the closest rifle I could find, aiming it at the new intruders.

“Bucky put the gun down. Please, it’s me, Steve.” He replied, putting his hands up slowly. I didn’t lower the gun, still not sure if this was truly the man he said he was.

“After your mom’s funeral, where did I find your key and what do I always say to you?”

“What?” Steve dropped his hands and took a step towards me, but stopped when I fired a shot behind his head. “Just answer the fucking question!”

“Alright! You found my key under a brick just outside my door. You took me out to the science museum with some dames the night before you were to be shipped off. I’m your best friend, Steven Grant Rogers, the scrawny kid from Brooklyn you saved from alleyways pretty much every day of the week. We always said, ‘I’m with you ‘til the end of the line’. Do you believe me now, Buck?” I watched as he took a tentative step towards me, taking the rifle from my hand, handing it to the redhead behind him. Turning back to face me he said, “Buck, it’s me Steve, please snap out of it.”

“Steve? Oh.... _ oh god _ , oh god, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.” I took the damage of the room, more glass was everywhere, and the paintings that used to be hung on the walls were hanging on by threads. Dead Hydra agents littered the floors, blood smeared on my sweatpants and tank top. The team standing in the room with shocked expressions, taking in my appearance.

“What the hell happened? Lexis said there was an emergency.” Tony asked as his faceplate lifted.

“T-They t-took her, they took (Y/N). W-We were, she-I, w-was, _fuck_ _they took her_ …” I ran my hands down my face, trying to breathe. I wasn’t sure what to do, I was panicking, my thoughts racing everywhere as I strained to come up with an idea of what to do.

“Lexis, give us the rundown please,” Tony asked the AI, making his way towards the security screen on the wall, checking the codes.

“Mr. Barnes and Ms. (Y/L/N), went to bed at approximately 9 pm last night, then I detected Mr. Barnes heart rate speed up. I am unable to give you more, there are codes that I do not recognize that are locking me out.”

“Alright, thank you, Lexis.” Tony turned back to the group. “She’s right, there’s some funky coding that was put in place that fucked up her programming. It jammed all her signals before she could even let me know.” He pointed to the Hydra agents. “Whoever was behind this, they know what they’re doing.”

“Why did they just take (Y/N) and not Bucky? Why did they wait until now to come grab him?” Nat questioned, encouraging me to sit down on a chair so she could check over my injuries. No one answered her question because no one knew the answer. I just wished they took me instead and left her alone. After everything that’s happened between the two of us, I wasn’t expecting this would be the reason why to tear us apart.

 

\--------------------

**One Week Later**

_ Glass shatters all around me, floating in the air defying gravity. The room turning pitch black, alone cone of bright light fell on a lone figure. The head lifted to stare at me, their familiar eyes burning into mine. _

_ “James, help me.” My heart stopped, I rush towards her, but the light fell and she’s gone. (Y/N) appears again at the other end of the room, but instead of sitting down, she’s hanging from the ceiling. _

_ “(Y/N), I’m coming!” I call out to her, making my way over to where she was hanging. What I saw next had me stopping in my tracks. Long red tentacles wrapped around her, binding her legs and arms to the sides of her body. As a separate one coiled itself around her throat, giving her neck a slight squeeze. “No don’t! Please!” _

_ “Or what, you’re going to save me?” (Y/N)’s eyes turned red, her voice sounded like her, but it wasn’t her own. “Where were you when I needed you most?” Her red eyes burned into mine, sending a heavy weight in my stomach. Walls rose up from the floor, red liquid flowing from the seams. The tentacles tightened their hold on her, bringing her down so she was level with me, the floating glass, now swirling around us angrily. _

_ “You let them take me.” She hissed at me. _

_ “No, n-no I didn’t…(Y/N).” I tried to reach for her, but my arms were held back behind me. _

_ “It’s all your fault I have the machine in my back. Your fault I was shot in the first place. Your fault that you broke my heart.” Her face was inches from mine, her eyes were hollow, expressionless, the (Y/N) I knew, was nowhere to be found. Her voice sounded lower than it was before. _

_ “And now her death is going to be on your hands, James...Buchanan...Barnes.” Her skin began to pale, her eyes returning to her original color. A dark figure approached, standing beside her, their face blurred out. _

_ “Sweet dreams...Mr. Barnes.” He snapped his fingers and the tentacles began to drag her away. _

_ “JAMES! James help me!” She screamed out for me, my hands fell free. I ran towards her, but I was met with a black wall. She was gone, again. I slammed my fists against the walls, screaming out her name. _

_ “BUCKY!” _

The wall burst open, light flooding the room. I stumbled onto the floor with a thud. I didn’t even bother to get up from where I was, instead, I curled in on myself. Trying to make myself as small as I could. Unable to unsee the dripping red walls, the red tentacles slowly squeezing the life out of her. Her words echoing in my head.

_ ‘It’s all your fault.’ ‘Why didn’t you save me?’ ‘Where were you when I needed you?’ _

She was right, though, it was my fault all of this happened. I should’ve gone with her when she picked up that flash drive, she wouldn’t have been shot then. I shouldn’t have broken her heart, abandoned her when she needed me. Comforted her when she was scared, stayed with her instead of running from my own fears. But instead, I laid motionless on the floor, cowering from the images in my head.

“Bucky? What the-are you okay?” Someone nudged my shoulder, brushing the fallen hair from my face. Upon seeing my frightened gaze, blood-shot eyes, bloodied fist and the way my body was shaking, had them shouting out orders.

“Clint, tell Bruce we’re bringing Bucky and Steve, Tony, come help me get him off the ground. He won’t be able to himself.”

“Bucky, Steve, and Tony are going to be lifting you up, okay? So that means they’re going to have to touch you. They won’t hurt you. I promise” I read Nat’s face to see if she was lying, when I realized she was telling the truth, I gave her a short nod. I watched as both Steve and Tony crouched down and untangled my limbs from each other. Careful of my battered hand and bruised hand. Putting my arms on their shoulders, they both held me up by my waist. Quickly carrying me over to the infirmary.

It took a while, due to the fact I would cringe away from a door from time to time, horrified by the sight I saw before me. Seeing red seeping from the cracks, hearing (Y/N)’s screams coming from the other side. Eventually, we made it to the infirmary, where Bruce, Nat, and Clint were standing there; ready to help me onto the bed. Apparently, I was shaking so bad, Bruce had to ask them to hold me still so he could give me a sedative.

After calming down some, my breaths no longer coming in quick bursts, they were able to get through to me. Unfortunately, I was only able to give them short answers, yes, no, nothing that really answered anything. Bruce thought it would be best if they just let me rest and check on me tomorrow. I was grateful for it because I didn’t have any energy to talk with them. It’s been a week since (Y/N) was taken from me and each day got worse. Each nightmare was more horrific than the first.

I grabbed Steve’s hand tightly, afraid to be left alone. To wake up and not know where I was or worse, see (Y/N) laid out in front of me, surrounded by a pool of her own blood. Lifeless eyes on mine. Steve looked down at my death grip on his hand, to my petrified expression.

“S-Stay Steve, I-I can’t...every time I c-close my eyes I-I… _ oh fuck _ .” He nodded at the others, letting them know he was going to stay. He sat down beside the bed, placing my hand back to my side.

“We’ll find her, Buck, we’ll find her and make sure they pay for what they did.” I couldn’t agree more, wanting nothing less than find them and rip their heads off. But we had to find her first, and that wasn’t happening any time soon.

\-------------------

Bruce and Helen Cho agreed it was best if I stayed in the infirmary for a few extra days. They became very concerned about my health, I refused to eat or drink. I hardly ever slept. When I did manage to sleep, I always woke up screaming out (Y/N)’s name. That’s how they found me this morning, I was curled in a fetal position on the bed, mumbling under my breath, pillow damp from tears. It was becoming very difficult for me to get a good night’s sleep. I always saw her face and heard the man’s voice.

Steve and Tony were standing by Bruce and Helen, worried about my current state while Nat, Clint, and Sam sat beside me. Nat was combing my hair back, singing a Russian lullaby in hopes of calming me down.

“How’s he doing?” Sam asked.

“Not good I’m afraid. It’s getting worse. He’s been talking in Russian, German, and French off and on. He’s always going on about how sorry he is, how he was never there for her, how he should’ve tried harder. It seems as if he’s going into shut-down mode.” Everyone looked at me when I jerked awake, eyes frantically searching the room. Nat pulled me back down onto the bed and began to sing again while Helen took notes before turning towards the others.

“I don’t want to give him anymore sedatives and I’m not comfortable with giving him benzodiazepines, it’ll just add to his other symptoms. Plus I’m not quite sure how he’d react to them. For now, I suggest you all take turns in sitting with him. Talk to him, keep him company, and make sure his mind is focused on other things. If you need assistance, please make sure you press this button,” Helen pointed at the button next to my bed, “and we’ll come right away.” They spoke a few more words, but I no longer bothered to listen. I covered my ears, trying to block out the screams. Her screams. Nat and Steve ended up being the ones to take the first shift.

They both took turns sleeping and chatting with me well into the morning. Sam and Wanda took the next shift. Wanda was considerate enough to leave my mind alone, but offered to tone down the voices so they weren’t so loud. I trusted her completely, but when it came to my mind that was a different story. I managed to get a couple minutes of sleep, but that didn’t last long. I jumped out of bed and curled up into the corner of the room. Wanda pushed the button, then Steve, Helen, and Bruce came rushing in. Sam and Steve helped me back onto the bed as Helen got about reinserting the IV back into my arm. This routine continued on for the next three days.

\-----------------

Finally, I was able to leave the dreaded infirmary, but was ordered to stay on Steve’s floor. Just in case if something did happen, they would need someone as strong as I was to hold me down. I made my way down to the kitchen where dinner was being prepared by Wanda and Clint. I sat on the stool next to Steve, rubbing the scars on my right hand from when I beat it against the wall. Without a word, Steve slid a newspaper over for me to read, knowing I always preferred the paper versions rather than the electronics. I gave him a small thanks and began to read. It was this morning’s paper, but I didn’t mind. I skimmed over the ads, mortgage claims, and sport sections and went straight for the news section. As I began to read, I noticed how some of the words seemed to be off, not making any sense to me at all. But I paid no attention to it. Until I saw her name in the print.

The stool crashed to the floor as I scrambled to find a pen. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched me anxiously. Finding a red pen, I skimmed through the whole newspaper again, circling the words that stood out. Writing them all down on a separate piece of paper. My blood went cold as I read the message to myself, backing away from it. By this time, Sam, Nat, and Tony were standing by, watching.

“No, n-no, this ca-this can’t b-be happening,” I repeated over and over again, wishing that it wasn’t true. Steve reached over and read the note out loud.

“‘Good to know you are still alive. Would be devastating to think otherwise. Glad you figured out my note and just at short notice too. Now, let us get straight to business shall we? Miss (Y/N) or should I say your very beautiful fiancé is doing just fine. That is until we remove Mr. Stark’s contraption from her back. It will be painful, we will make sure of it. But of course none of this would have happened if you just listened to him in the first place. Amazing what you do for family. You cut one head off, two more takes its place. H.H.’” Steve’s face hardened, the piece of paper crunching in his hand. He stood up, walking towards me.

“Bucky, calm down. Who is he? Do you know him?” The man’s words echoed in my head on repeat.

_ ‘If you really were going to shoot me, you would’ve done it by now. Of course, the Winter Soldier wouldn’t have hesitated. You’re growing soft on me.’ _ I stopped pacing as it dawned on me. I stared at Steve.

“Remember the man who wanted Winter back? Before I put a bullet in his skull?” Steve nodded, along with Tony. I pointed at the crumpled note in Steve’s hand. 

“I just killed that man’s brother. I killed his brother and now he has (Y/N).”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Working on some Christmas Imagines & some art pieces to go along with some of my fics! So busy! :)


End file.
